Nothing Stays the Same
by Selenite
Summary: Severus Snape, the most feared Headmaster of Hogwarts, survived the Final Battle though he'd never expected that. Now he has to cope with his regained freedom, his duties, his life. Will he allow someone to enter his lonely existence and help him?
1. Nothing Stays the Same

_**Disclaimer: **__The story of Harry Potter and its characters belongs to J. K. Rowling._

__ooOOOoo__

_And I will never go back_

_To waste another day_

_I wish I was the last one_

_To live a life that way (…)_

_Maybe someone's trying to take my life away_

_Maybe I just want to live cos I'm not crazy_

_And I will move another mountain, maybe_

_Tony Iommi / Glenn Hughes; From Another World_

__ooOOOoo__

"I hereby discharge the suspect in full extent." The judge returned the verdict and confirmed his words with a loud and energetic hammer blow.

"The court also apologizes for all the nuisance and harm caused to the forenamed during the law sessions and his stay in the arrest. About the range of the cash compensation he will be informed by the court secretary in seven working days." The judge paused and flicked over his papers. "Snape, Severus, you are allowed to retain the occupation of the Headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, regarding the moral aspects of your past and the election of your person to this post itself, you will keep the position temporarily for three months from this day on. After two months from this day on, you have the right to interpose an appeal to this court. On the basis of the appeal a revision of your status and records will be held. In case of satisfactory outcome, you may keep the position for the indeterminate duration. Now you are also allowed to use the services of the Ministry medical infirmary and canteen cost free. Hereby I end the trial." concluded the judge, a bit nervous and red-faced at the end of his speech. A series of another hammer blows followed. After this, the audience held only a necessary moment of silence. Fury and enthusiasm could be recognized in the following mixture of wondering voices.

However, in the presence of Dementors Severus sensed the whole scene a bit clouded, like he was unable to reach his full consciousness. The voice of the judge was coming from a big distance and in fact, Severus himself was not quite interested in the speech.

Some kind of resigned unconcern; that was the feeling which took over his whole existence the most in last days. And hopelessness. The same hopelessness he felt right after he'd come around. He surely had been one of the poor beings which were not supposed to survive. However, something terribly unexpected had happened and… he was still there.

He'd never thought about what would happen after the war ends. In fact, he'd never doubted he surely would not be included in this brand new wonderful world. Therefore, he considered his survival some kind of mistake to be set right soon.

So, sensing the reality was a nuisance now. The memories of the past now flashed before his eyes like fragments of events which would be maybe interesting for someone, but not for him.

A rigorous hospital room. Atrocious headache. Disinterested face telling him he's under arrest. Cold handcuffs and chains. Blood stained hands and bare feet. An ugly piece of cloth to cover him. The Dementors. Cold and sorrow. No reason to stay alive. Unknown, angry faces. Questions. Cold again. _No reason to stay alive._

But suddenly he felt a strange kind of peace blowing through his mind. He looked up and saw a silver owl flying around him and the Dementors backing off. The chair with handcuffs disappeared. After the time of starvation, stay in prison and effects of the Pure Truth serum his head was spinning. He was quite sure he will just fall down, but after all it didn't matter so much. Someone picked him from the cold ground and led him out from the court room. Trying to avoid the flash lights they passed a group of eager journalists who were biting their lips but were asking nothing.

In the infirmary, everything went quickly and tactfully, without any improper delays and also in silence.

The Pure Truth serum was approved unusually quickly thanks to the massive public pressure. All the Ministry administrative and courts wanted to be sure that they have a powerful weapon of truth without being afraid of Voldemort and his companions had discovered a countermeasure. Nobody except the Minister of Magic, the Foreign Affairs Councilor and a few members of Wizengamot had a clue about the ingredients. And except those people, nobody knew who was invited to brew it. Speculations of many journals, including Daily Prophet, led to two or three foreigners and one guardedly chosen English expert who had been all under continuous oversight; all their notes had been carefully collected and when appropriate amount of the Potion had been made, each brewer's memory about ingredients and process had been erased.

The result was a powerful potion without any antidote; its effect could not be affected by anything. It was a liquid that made everyone who drank it immediately clearly and briefly speak about their actions, intentions and thoughts without any hesitation, varnish or worry. On top of that, the latter often freely and roundly spoke about their very feelings, angers and worries, anything that was hidden deep in their mind and heart and wasn't meant to be ever uncovered. So, when the people were allowed to speak for a longer time, they rather tended to talk about their own point of view than the objective reality. But for the court trials it was more than satisfactory, the outcomes were often above all expectations and new and before unknown suspects and conclusions could have been found.

The trials with the Death Eaters and collaborators (during which almost liters of said potion were consumed) took place one after another. Many courtrooms were full everyday and almost all day long. The potion was applied to all the suspects but also to the witnesses, prosecutors and defense lawyers. Given that the effects of Pure Truth vanished after sometimes quite unpleasantly prolonged period of time, the Daily Prophet has had lots of spicy stuff to write about. There were many cases of public offence, slander, discovered scandal, surprising allegation, love-affairs of all sorts and announced divorce.

The impact of the use of the new potion soon became uncontrollable to such extent that in the one free day between the trials the Minister himself suggested funding of a Bureau for protection of the users of Pure Truth.

But because of all the other actions and duties of the whole administrative and given the fact that at the time there was a huge lack of qualified stuff, the suggestion died quietly. So the only remaining countermeasure was a Public note for the Pure Truth users that recommended silence outside the courtrooms and spending the time between the trials in the isolation. It also prohibited asking any questions on the ministry grounds except the competent personnel.

Finally, the nurse gave Severus a huge chocolate bar and led him to the waiting room. After hearing the door pound, Severus sat down on one of the chairs and just gaped absentmindedly. Suddenly, a person came into his view to the unknown. He looked up slowly and realized that the person was Molly Weasley.

"Severus…" she began unsure, "well, maybe I should address you headmaster from now on, but right now I really don't care… all the time I thought the worst of you and I wished you rotted in Azkaban…" shocked by her own speech she inhaled scarily and popped her eyes, "Oh, it has not passed over yet… It's so embarrassing… I just want to escort you to Harry's house, cook the meal and… I'm really so sorry… I know I should better shut up, but I can't help it…" she groaned and paced around the room. "I'm sorry," she spat resignedly and fell hard on a chair few meters from Severus.

"It doesn't matter. I don't care anyway." Answered Severus calmly and unpacked the chocolate. "Mmh… I have not eaten this for ages. I want to eat it all, so I guess I won't offer you any."

"Do as you please, git." Stated Molly and laughed crazily.

In few minutes during which Severus has eaten all the chocolate, he and Molly managed to exchange several insults and unpleasant comments.

"Well, I feel an urge to do you something bad right now, but given our state, it looks we're even. So, are you hungry?"

"I'm starving."

"Follow me then."

They stood up and left the waiting room quickly. On the way they passed the Ministry canteen. They could already smell the lunch being prepared. Molly viewed carefully the lounge bar and a house elf preparing the glasses.

"I really do feel like drinking something stronger." Molly stated quickly and wiped her forehead nervously.

"Me too." Severus agreed and headed to the bar.

"Dear headmaster, the Ministry canteen and bar are ready for your orders. Would you like something to drink?

"Two times your best vodka with ice. Double." ordered Severus.

"As you wish." answered the elf and fulfilled his customers' orders as fast as he could.

"Ask him if we can take the rest." suggested Molly, still watching the opened bottle. "Oh, how I wish it was over. In this state I don't know how far this embarrassment will reach." She added immediately.

"Never mind. I consider it quite good idea."

After a while they left, both of them holding a full bottle of luxury vodka. After leaving the grounds of ministry, they apparated to the Grimmauld's.

"Such a mess. I would like to avoid that cooking, believe me." noted Molly when she looked around the kitchen.

"And I would like to avoid helping you in any way." stated Severus dryly.

"Great," sighed Molly, "Fine, go then upstairs and have a rest. Regarding our state it would be probably for the best. It should pass over in a moment, I hope. Maybe you will find some clean clothes, if you're lucky.

Severus obeyed and left the room slowly.

After a while Molly managed to clean all the mess as effectively as only she could and begun with the food preparation. Tears filled her eyes when she checked the food supplies; she was thinking about what she has to cook so it wouldn't remind her of her lost son. But then, suddenly she heard his voice.

"With all my respect, mom, I think Fred wouldn't mind if you cook anything tasty." Well, in fact it was the voice of his twin-brother. Weeping Molly turned around and hugged her son. "Oh boy, how do you manage…"

"Well, he had driven me mad a few times, but let's say this will heckle me for a longer period of time." He said quietly and stoked his mothers' hair. "Plus, at least I would expect him to come to frighten me."

"Oh, George, how dare you…!"

"Sorry, mother. Seems like Pure Truth hasn't vanished yet…"

"Keep that to yourself, be so nice."

"Look, mom, all this sorrow is the last thing my twin would wish for." answered George in a slightly coarse voice. "Well, anyway, the others will be here in no time."

"This means who? I need to know how many persons will join the meal."

"I think dad and Percy will have their lunch at the Ministry, but as for the others, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione… Minerva and maybe even Neville and Luna."

Molly sighed. "Very well. I see what I can do." She answered quickly and wiped off the tears.

George searched the room carefully and then turned around to his mother again "You, mom, is he here?"

"Who do you mean?"

"Oh Merlin! Old Snape, who else?" George insisted.

"Of course he is here. He's upstairs. And don't you address him this way."

"Which way? Did I say anything wrong? Come on, tell me about him!"

"And what exactly would you like to hear, my boy?" Molly twisted her eyebrow in question.

"Well, I don't know… what did he say, what he has done…?" Fred was burning with impatience. Molly turned to the racks with food and in a second she replayed all her interactions with Severus from that particular day in her mind. "Not much. Nothing interesting," she tried.

After a moment of silence George spoke up again: "Wow, I haven't had a clue about Harry storing such kind of beverage! I wonder what really he is doing late nights…" In fact, he hadn't a clue about how much this question will make his mother feel uneasy.

"Well… it's up to him, isn't it?" Molly snapped up uncertainly, shifting the two bottles of vodka a bit more out of sight. "Mind your own business." _These inquiries must be coming purposely._ She mused. _Oh, it's finally passed over. _She sighed with relief silently at the thought of the Pure Truth serum. "Go back to the kitchen and prepare some bigger pots. You'll help me with the lunch." She ordered calmly.

During the food preparation the others were coming one after another, precisely in the order which George had reported to his mother. When everyone finished eating, Hermione and Ginny did the dish washing and the whole company became absorbed in the heated discussion about the last events. Everyone also tried to tactfully gloss over Neville's immensely ungenial comments evidently still told under the effects of Pure Truth.

"Aaah…" Harry sighed, tired. "I'm glad Mr. Weasley handled some free time for us today. I've already stopped counting people I insulted or sent to the brick."

"So what? Those suckers, they deserved it!"

"Neville, honey, don't you maybe want to be alone for a while?" asked Molly tenderly. "You may go upstairs, if you…" she suddenly stopped in the middle of the sentence and startled, covered her mouth with her hand and gazed around others guiltily.

"If I what? You wanted to say something more, Mrs. Weasley!" insisted Neville.

"Severus! He's still upstairs. I've completely forgotten about him!" Molly lamented.

"What? Severus like Severus Snape? I totally refuse going there, forget it!" Neville exclaimed and waved his hands.

"Shut up, Neville!" shouted Ginny and with a slight crash a black band covered Neville's mouth.

"But what should I do? What should I do now?! I thought he would just come down, he said he was starving…"

"So, just try going upstairs, mom. He might have just forgotten…" retorted Ron, trying to calm his mother down.

"Well I'm not sure," mumbled Molly, "what if he… you know… what if he tried to hurt himself?"

"Oh mom, please! You're exaggerating a bit now." Ron rolled his eyes.

"This is not fun, Ronald!" snapped Molly. "You did not pick him up from the ground and did not see how he'd looked like! I'm really afraid of going there. He has no one left… would anyone perhaps…?" Molly bargained as her pleading stare stopped at Harry.

"Well, umm, I don't know about the others, but I'm sure I'm the last person he would like to see right now." answered Harry immediately.

"I – I will go." Hermione stated, not too confident.

"Are you sure, dear?" Molly asked anxiously.

"Yes, I think."

"I don't know where exactly he'd chosen to stay, perhaps in the guest room. Well, almost all of them are. So, just try to find him, ok?" added Molly as she observed Hermione climbing up the stairs.

Hermione walked vigilantly and slowly, like she was afraid someone would find her. She was thinking which door she should try first. Then she decided for the first available.

_Of course he__ wouldn't have stayed in Sirius' room!_ She reprimanded herself as she was slowly closing the first door. Tense, she continued her slow walk down the corridor when some quiet talk interrupted her dark thoughts about her previous Potions teacher hanging on a rope. That coarse voice sounded familiar to her but she could not match it with any known person. As she approached the particular room suddenly a name flashed through her mind. _Creacher!_ For a while she tried to distinguish if it was just one of his usual monologues or if he was speaking with someone else. _But why would Creacher speak with Snape?_ She tried to catch something from their talk, but the words were indistinct. So she decided to solve this puzzle just by knocking at the door. A loud _Crash!_ followed and after a moment a quiet voice sounded.

"Who is it?"

_A__h, no corpses,_ Hermione mused quickly and answered: "Ahem… it's Hermione… Granger. Can I come in?" She asked carefully.

After another while of silence the voice said nervously "Enter!"

Hermione first opened the door slightly and looked inside. She saw the present Headmaster of Hogwarts sitting on a huge bed and staring outside the window. On the pillow next to him a fresh and precisely folded clothes was laid.

"What takes you so long? How many of you are there exactly?" Severus said spitefully and turned to the entrance.

Hermione entered quickly. "Just me, sir… Headmaster."

"Splendid! I presume you need to tell me something of great importance."

"Well uhm… Molly… eh, Mrs. Weasley wanted…" under his penetrating stare she suddenly felt immensely awkward, "I just had to ask you if you still want to eat the lunch. If you want we will bring it here for you…" she blurted out finally and observed her shoes anxiously.

"Is that all?" Severus questioned and turned back to the window.

"Well, yes." Hermione peeped.

"Creacher has already brought me something, but you can announce down there that I will be there in a moment."

"Ok." Answered Hermione and turned to leave. "Are you sure you'll come?" she spilled right before she closed the door. She bit her lip.

"I think I made myself quite clear, Miss Granger."

"Umm… of course you did. Excuse me." She replied hurriedly and closed the door.

Harry was sipping his tea absorbed in thoughts when he suddenly saw Sirius standing in the entrance to the kitchen. Well, at first sight it seemed so, but then he realized it's just someone who looks quite similar from a distance. He was about the same height, very thin figure with long raven hair. In addition to that, he was wearing Sirius' clothes. When he walked to the room everyone froze. Neville held his breath.

After a nervous while of silence, Molly turned to the comer with a plate with his lunch. "Sev… well, Headmaster, I apologize that I've forgotten… I – don't know what to say."

Severus viewed all the company with a strange indifference in his dark eyes. Finally he looked at Molly and cleared his throat slightly. "I think we can put that 'Headmaster' aside," he noted dryly.

"Oh, of course, sorry. I'm just still a little confused. Well, take a seat and enjoy your late lunch. I'm really sorry," Molly's hands were shaking when she was handling him the knife and fork and something to drink. "I hope it's enough for you, I did not know how much…"

"It's perfectly fine." Severus stated almost affected and begun eating. All the time no one dared to make a sound, only the ringing of the plate could be heard. Severus sometimes caught a glimpse through his hair of somebody watching him but breaking the eye-contact immediately.

When he finally finished, Molly stood up and took his plate. The tense atmosphere relieved a bit. "If you want more just feel free to ask. I know you must have eaten better many times, but…"

"Thank you. It was excellent." Severus interrupted her suddenly and felt everyone's eyes on him. Silence again.

Then Severus stood up, too, and walked across the room. He stopped at the window and for a moment he watched the life outside. Then he inhaled and spoke quietly, but distinctly. "I would like to thank everyone for any help or concern. Despite of all those…" he stopped for a second and smiled slightly at the memory of the closing speech of his judge, "…aspects of my past I am still alive and not in the prison. Strange, isn't it?"

"I've personally never counted on such possibility. But how I was told many times and again a short while ago, and how I as well experienced in my life, nothing happens without a reason. And everything can be used for one's advantage in some sense. Now it appears that I shall begin right where I've ended." He sighed and stopped again for a while.

"Regarding myself, I would like to make some points clear. Yes, it was me who used to be in continual contact with people who are now sent to Azkaban one after another. It was me who belonged to the favorite toys of Voldemort. And it was me who killed Albus Dumbledore." All people present almost stopped breathing and were popping their eyes at the last words. However, Severus seemed like he didn't see them and continued his strange monologue.

"And in addition, I also do not regard myself as a pleasant sort of human to spend the time with. You have been all kept in illusion that I had committed all these things freely, for Voldemorts' pleasure as well as for my own. As it was a part of the plan to overthrow Voldemort, I surely cannot accuse you of your actions and thoughts in any way. You did have and you still do have your right to feel angry. Therefore, I do not require any sort of apology, explanation, empathetically acting or guilty looks from anyone." He turned "Well, what had been done cannot be undone. So you really don't have to treat me like a retarded or a deadly-ill person. You can still hate me if you feel so, I surely cannot prohibit that. Well, hereby I consider this issue solved and closed." Severus concluded and turned back to the window. "It seems that we can welcome another guest." He added and opened the window. An owl with a rather big envelope flew in.

__ooOOOoo__

_**A. N.:**__ Hello, dear readers! I'm sorry if you have found some incorrect words or grammar. I still have to learn many things about English. And if you have other ideas about Harry's house or if you have found some inconsistencies on this field with my other HP story I also apologize but this is what fits my actual story, you know. _

_Anyway, thank you in advance for any kind of support and please, if you find some time, let me know if it's worth reading ;) See you next time!_


	2. Don't Wait, Don't Hesitate

_**Disclaimer: **__The story of Harry Potter and its characters belongs to J. K. Rowling._

__ooOOOoo__

_One road to loneliness  
It's always the same  
One road to happiness  
It's calling your name_

_Change changing places - changes  
Root yourself to the ground  
Capitalize on this good fortune  
One word can bring you round  
Changes_

_Yes; Changes_

__ooOOOoo____ooOOOoo__

Severus took the envelope from the owl and discovered with a little surprise, that it is addressed to him. He opened it. The first thing he managed to grab inside was of a bigger volume. He pulled it out and realized it was his coat. It looked alright except a few rips on the collar. Seeing this particular defect made him feel very uncomfortable, sort of internal panic. In that moment, he didn't know what it meant and tried not to show any negative emotion. Only a dark anticipation of something horrible remained. And he rather did not want to analyze that. Yet. Gathering all his mental forces, he made his mind to leave this topic and focus back on the content of the envelope with extended interior. Next was a precisely folded and sealed letter.

"Could this be from the Ministry?" Molly awakened.

„Seems like." Severus answered simply and without any other comment he moved to a big old chair in the corner, which action was taken collectively as a plea for some peace for reading. So Severus broke the seal and the rest begun to talk quietly.

_Dear Headmaster, _

_Please, accept once again our deep regret and humble apology for all the personal injury connected to the investigation of your case._

_As for your financial compensation, the final amount cannot be determined for the moment because of the temporarily labile economical situation at the Ministry. We will inform you regularly about the development in this case. In the meantime, please, accept the cash advance in amount 200 Galeons; one half of the money is included in this letter, while the other has been saved to your newly opened account by Gringot's…_

Suddenly his reading was interrupted by a new comer, Mr. Weasley. Right after he closed the door he hugged and kissed his wife and greeted the others. Then he realised that Severus was there and in addition to that, reading a letter.

„Could this be from the Ministry?" he asked curiously.

„Well.. yes." Severus retorted carefully. „To my great curiosity. After all, we are already used to expect this kind of letters, sort of... later. It almost seems like they've begun to care. Or did someone else care?" he added and looked suspiciously at Mr. Weasley through his matted hair. The latter stepped at the table and folded his arms behind his back.

„Well, who knows? Bureaucracy can be sometimes more unpredictable than anyone could tell." He answered hazily. Then he turned to Severus. „But tell me, is the content all right?" In that moment, Mrs. Weasley leaned to her husband and said in a low voice something about the coat, after what Mr. Weasley got a bit nervous. Severus again felt that strange panic, this time along with an intensive feeling that everyone else knows something that he doesn't. But for the time being, he decided to wait and not to investigate. After all, maybe the whole case will be unveiled spontaneously in the next talk. So he searched the envelope again and found the last two items.

„I'm not too sure what is meant by ‚alright', but it seems I got my wand back and some cash, too, so... yes, I'm satisfied for this moment." Severus watched Mr. Weasley for a while, the latter scratching his head.

„I suggest trying the wand in the first place..."

After pulling the wand from the envelope, Severus viewed his wand intently, weighed it and tossed it a few times from one hand to the other. Then he stood up and walked to the others. With an unreadable expression in his face he observed every one of them till his stare stopped at Neville. The latter, still having a black tape on his mouth, started producing strange noise and looking around him in panic. Severus stopped on the instant and made a quick and smooth movement with his hand. Light left the tip of his wand and Neville's tape disappeared. Neville opened his mouth and stared at the new Headmaster of Hogwarts. Severus lowered his wand and spoke quietly. „Now then, it didn't hurt, right, Mr. Longbottom?" He tilted his head slightly, turned and paced back to his chair.

_... In the envelope please find attached your clothes and wand. Soon you can also expect the delivery of the Wise Hat and more instructions._

_As you may know, r__ight after the Battle of Hogwarts ended, the school grounds and buildings had been searched by Aurors. The entrance was prohibited for all except the Minister. By opening this letter, the exception applies to you as well. A special squad of Aurors and engineers is due to be established in three days. They will be available for you to search the school more properly to determine and evaluate the damage._

_Kind regards,_

_In behalf of the Ministry of Magic and the Wizengamot_

_Aldous Rednose, the Court secretary_

Severus coughed lightly and folded the letter. The rest of the group were enjoying a lively talk summarizing the day and planning the programme for the next one. Suddenly Mr. Weasley stood up from the table and called his suitcase.

„Severus, Minerva, can I have your attention, please?" he spoke happily and opened the suitcase.

„What is it?" asked Minerva, not so happily. Severus stood up and viewed them from the corner.

„I have something very important for you." Answered Mr. Weasley and pulled the Wise hat from his suitcase. It looked quite different from before, not to mention two big holes gaping in its material. „It's almost repaired, the last two patches are up to you as the two remaining heads of the Hogwarts colleges." He looked solemnly around everyone. „Exactly as its original designers hundreds of years ago, you as well have to participate in this work, so this artifact can function again. Here are the last two patches, which have to be sewed on manually. You can choose the unicorn hair or dragon ligament, here..."he piled the material on the table as he spoke.

„What about the gloves?" asked Severus, now standing at the table, too.

„Ah! Of course!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley and searched the inside of his suitcase. He found a pair of gloves made from the dragon skin. „Longer manipulation with dragon ligament can cause very unpleasant swelling, that's for sure..."

„Certainly." Retorted Severus and took the gloves firmly. „I'm used to work with them." He added silently to Minerva who nodded and took the unicorn hair. „Right," she spoke, „let me do it first, then."

„If you insist..." answered Severus, turned to the window and checked the gloves. Minerva was finished quite soon and handed the hat to her superior. After this she wished a pleasant day to everyone and left. Severus took the hat and sat to his armchair. He was a bit surprised when he saw Minerva's quality stitches. After all, using the sewing needle wasn't a routine amongst witches, the purebloods especially. He himself learned to sew manually at home. His father demanded everything to be done the Muggle way. He hated it that time, in fact he couldn't stand any of his father's „rules" nor his father himself. With a bitter smile, he realised now that even those things had done some good, after all. Sewing in the heavy gloves wasn't an easy job. Nevertheless, the last stitch remained. Severus ended his work with a firm kink, cut off carefully the remaining ligament and reeled it back to the ball. He took off the gloves and observed the repaired hat. _How will I know it is functioning again? And anyway, why it had to be repaired? Could it had been the last victim of lord Voldemort?_ He smirked again. _Was he so paranoid that he'd needed to destroy this hat? That poor thing which dared to mix up „scum" with the purebloods on the grounds of Hogwarts?_

Finally, he could not think of anything else than just try to ask the hat. Easy. He looked around carefully to check everyone is busy and not observing him. Then he slowly took the hat and sunk into the deep chair-back. He controlled the situation just for a minute longer, inhaled and put the hat on. After all these years. He closed his eyes and tried to focus only on formulation of his thoughts. Nothing could be heard, so he decided to begin.

„_Can you hear me?"_

Silence.

„_Oh yes, very clearly._" An inly known, tiny voice sounded.

Severus was engulfed by a very curious feeling. Relief and nostalgia, most probably.

„_Why did you hesitate to speak up? I remember you more talkative, if I'm not mistaken."_

„_Well... you know, it does not happen every day to sat on a Headmasters' head."_

„_How could you know?"_

„_I'm a Wise hat aren't I?" a merry answer sounded. „Anyway, it's been a long time."_

„_You remember me?"_

„_Of course! Such personality could__ not be easily forgotten."_

„_So, your memory is untouched?"_

A minute of silence.

„_No, I'm afraid. I've lost some students."_

„_How many?"_

„_More than a class. About two hundred years ago."_

„_That's not so bad. But I don't know... I need to verify you are working properly."_

„_Certainly, but the only thing I can do is sort the students. And sing. Can I sing to you?"_

„_Well, I can enjoy it later, but... tell me, where would you sort me?"_

„_Oh, it was hard to judge, but if _I_ am not mistaken, you insisted on Slytherin, where I had send you in the end."_

„_Correct. And what would you say now?"_

„_Now... I would say you surely are not making the decision easier. Would you still insist on Slytherin?"_

„_Yes, I think."_

„_Mmh, let's look at this. You are very clever, very shrewd, oh yes. You despise foolishness and do not like to waste your time with vanity. Nevertheless, your outstanding bravery and need for justice destine you for Gryffindor. Now I'm afraid I have to ask you again what would you personally choose."_

„_Slytherin"_

„_As you wish."_

„_There's no need to shout it out now."_

„_Of course... I did not satisfy you, obviously."_

„_No, I think you are working perfectly."_

„_Well, I have to agree, then. Oh, and thank you very much for my reparation."_

„_You're welcome."_

Since the moment Hermione spoke with her former potions teacher she tried to join the lively discussion around the table but she couldn't get rid of that insistent feeling which bothered her mind. She did not wanted to turn her head and look at him but she couldn't help it. She stopped perceiving what Harry was speaking about and stared to the ground. And then she resigned. She turned her head just slightly, slowly, and twisted her stare at the Hogwarts Headmaster who... was sitting sunken into the chair, his hands on his face, and wearing the Wise hat. She have seen many sorts of things, but this was just too much.

Severus let his hands slide from his eyes to his nose and looked around the room. Curiously enough, nobody was watching except... _Granger_?! He was holding her gaze for a moment until she quickly looked the other way. _Could I ever get out of them? Could they possibly let me be?_ He took off the Wise hat and watched Hermione rubbing her hands nervously. _Maybe she just did not notice and maybe just _she_ did notice... Enough of this. I am only wasting my time here._ He put on his old coat quickly and put the letter to its inner pocket. With his wand and Wise hat in hand he moved to the door. Molly stood up from the table. „Where do you go, Severus?"

„What do you think?" he retorted angrily. „To Hogwarts."

Even Mr. Weasley turned on his chair. „I would not recommend it for a couple of days. We have searched the grounds, but... who knows what the situation is right now. It can be pretty dangerous. I don't know... I would wait at least to the morning and tried to get some people..."

Severus smiled bitterly. „You are right, you know. I hadn't experienced any sort of _danger_ in my whole live, so I should better wait hidden in the corner." He opened the door and looked for the last time at everyone. „Anyway, I'm going home."

__ooOOOoo____ooOOOoo__

**A.N.:** Hi there, my dear readers! I have to congratulate you for your great patience with me. Sorry, this is maybe a bit too short but I have already the whole next chapter in my head and it will be longer, I promise. Give me some more time, please, and let me know what do you think! Thank you for reading and reviewing. Have a nice time, see you soon! :)


End file.
